Positive experiments
by kaileeyp
Summary: Brainstorm finally corners Perceptor in an empty lab, but things don't exactly go as planned. Not that he's complaining or anything... (Perceptor/Brainstorm)


_OK! so my second art trade! This one was for Gonshyk, I hope you like it!_

_I don't really know much about Brainstorm or Perceptor so I tried really hard to learn more about them, and hope I wrote them somewhat well.  
Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Perceptor glared venomously at the formulas written out before him on the data pad. He was great at chemistry, biology, physics, astronomy, engineering, anything really… but honestly he hated formulas. He eventually figures them out, but he just doesn't get that same happy rush he did with other calculations and experiments. Formulas were dreary tasks to him.

"Care for a hand?" the scientist jumped at the sudden voice and whirled around to face Brainstorm, who was unusually close. When did he even get here? Perceptor gulped at the close proximity of the larger mech and backed up. His aft pressed against the table as he shied away from his fellow, yet rival, scientist.

"After all, a basic scientist could use some help from a greater bot like me, right?" Brainstorm boasted haughtily as he leaned into the frustrated mech's personal space.  
"h-hardly" snapped Perceptor, who planted two hands on Brainstorm's teal chest and pushed him away.

"Oh, come now Percy," Brainstorm chided, he beckoned to the large empty laboratory, "no one would see us" He finished the statement with a wink. Perceptor just knew there was a smirk under that stupid mask.

For the last earth month or so, Brainstorm had practically been harassing him on a daily basis. Any moment alone with him meant crude behavior and standing very close, it was getting tiring. Brainstorm was stubborn, and hard-headed, and well he was many things, but Perceptor wouldn't fall for it.

With a scold Perceptor curtly said "I would like to get back to my work, thank you" before he turned his back to the looming mech and faced the dreadful formulas again. Wrong move. Two strong servos quickly squeezed his exposed aft. With a shriek Perceptor spun around and laid a hard slap right against Brainstorms helm.

The blow jarred his mask and put a kink in his neck, once again Perceptor realised that he made a wrong move. Dangerously the dark glowing optics focused back on him, anger and eagerness prominent in them. Before he could muster an apology, Perceptor was smothered against the wall by the bulky frame, his wrists were held above his frame and he looked up in shock at Brainstorm.

"B-Brainstorm!" He gasped in shock, "Release me! Release me this instant!"

"Tisk-tisk, all in due time Percy."

"For primus sakes stop calling me that!"

"What? Percy"

"Yes!"

"Percy" Another frustrated sound erupted from Perceptor's lips, but the hands at his wrists tightened in a reminder of who was in charge.

"Why are you doing this, Brainstorm?" Perceptor asked, looking up at the other mech, "Since when have you been aggressive to me?" The hands holding his wrists loosened with hesitation for a split second, but it was enough.

Breaking free, Perceptor gained the upper hand. He jumped out from between the wall and the other scientist and ran to the door of the lab. He tried to open it, but it didn't budge. It was jammed. His bright optics focused on a device next to the key pad that wasn't there before Brainstorm came in… a locking mechanism.

A soft chuckle from behind him reminded him of the other mech in the room, oh that tricky bastard. "Do you like it, Percy? I made it just for you" With a huff Perceptor turned to face Brainstorm as he slowly approached.  
"How?" Perceptor interrupted.  
"Hm, well it was fairly simple-"  
"It's impossible to hack into the locking system of the base, no device could ever keep a door locked when the mainframe is open. How did you do it?"

Brainstorm shifted slightly, before explaining, "Well the device is wirelessly connected to the mainframe,"  
"you _hacked _into the mainframe!"  
"Dear Percy, no! Let me finish. A great scientist like myself would never do something like that… at least I wouldn't get _caught _doing something like that…"  
Perceptor met him with un-interested optics, and Brainstorm cleared his throat and moved closer.

"You see, while it doesn't hack into the mainframe, my device tricks the mainframe. It makes the system recognise the device as a separate door, and the door itself as non-existent. So while the mainframe thinks the door is unlocked, it's actually sensing an output from the device. Meanwhile I can do what I want with the actual door."

With honest interest Perceptor looked at the device, "That's incredible," He stated softly, "we could use that against the Decepticons, may I have a look inside it?"

"Sure," Brainstorm said, and without thinking, popped the device off of the control panel. He pulled out a tool and quickly undid the protective outer armor, before handing it to Perceptor. With genuine fascination, the smaller scientist accepted it and turned it over in his servos. He ran his attentive fingers over the different wires, and studied the neat wiring and clean circuitry; it was very well done, with much attention to detail.

"How long did this take you?" he murmured, his optics never leaving the creation. Brainstorm hummed to himself with thought before answering "3 days in the blue prints, 2 days in actually assembling".  
"And all that for locking us together in a room?"  
"Well when you say it, it sounds stupid… but yes"

With a huff Perceptor finally looked up from the tiny trick and raised an optic ridge,  
"it sounds stupid no matter who says it, but none the less, it is rather impressive."

Brainstorm looked at him with shock, before schooling himself and saying in his usual haughty tone "Of course it is, I made it after all!"

With a sigh Perceptor shook his helm, "There is one grand failure in your scheme" he noted. With astonishment Brainstorm looked at him "and what would that be?"

"This" and with that, Perceptor handed the invention to the stunned scientist, turned around, and walked out the door. He couldn't help but smirk when he heard a stream of rather violent curses behind him as he walked down the hall.

That little machine was quite remarkable though, and he had to admit, they could very well come in handy for any future Autobot special ops missions. With a sigh he felt a tad of pity for Brainstorm, sure he was stuck up, and boastful, and a massive show off, but he really was incredible. Even Perceptor had an ounce of respect for the mech. The idea that someone had spent over 5 days just plotting how to get him alone made him flush, and with a defeated sigh he turned around and headed back to the laboratories.

The doors cycled open to reveal Brainstorm, sitting in a defeated stance with his helm down at a table. As soon as he heard the door open he shot up in a standing position, trying, and failing miserably, to look natural.

"Percy? What brings you back here?" he asked, as the smaller mech approached him with an unsure expression. Before either of them could think about it, Perceptor leaned in a quickly pecked the mask on the teal mechs face, he spat out a quick thanks, before turning around and quickly shooting out of the room. But before he could get out, a strong servo seized his wrist and next thing he knew he was wrapped up in two strong, warm arms.

An exposed mouth covered his; it was unexpectedly soft and sweet. Percy dimmed his optics and immediately surrendered to Brainstorm, who, as it turns out was an incredible kisser. Their lips, teeth and tongue clashed in a smooth yet frenzied exchange of sudden fondness. Perceptor felt as though if Brainstorms arms weren't holding him up, his knees would have given out. The room span around him and he desperately clung to the other scientist.

He was let go of, the constant intruding of his mouth was done and the arms disappeared. Perceptor grabbed a table to steady himself, and looked up at the mech with surprise. Brainstorm looked equally shocked, as though he hadn't even expected himself to do what he did.

To break the silence, Perceptor cleared his throat and held himself up right again, "well that was an, interesting, and well, uh… Unexpected experiment" he let out nervously.  
"Do you think the results will be positive?" Brainstorm asked suddenly.

Perceptor let out an uncharacteristic giggle, before covering his mouth with his servo. "I'll take that as a yes" Brainstorm winked. He then wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and pulled him flush against his chest.

"Care to reassess that experimentation?"

* * *

_Please comment, favorite, follow ect!_

**_check out my profile or pm me about art trades or requests!_**_thanks for reading I hope you liked it._


End file.
